Eva Green
Eva Green est une actrice française, née le 6 juillet 1980 à Paris. Biographie Jeunesse A venir... Carrière A venir... Vie privée A venir... Filmographie Film * 2001 : La Pianiste de Michael Haneke : la petite amie de Walter Klemmer * 2003 : Innocents : The Dreamers de Bernardo Bertolucci : Isabelle * 2004 : Arsène Lupin de Jean-Paul Salomé : Clarisse de Dreux-Soubise * 2005 : Kingdom Of Heaven de Ridley Scott : Sibylle de Jérusalem * 2006 : Casino Royale de Martin Campbell : Vesper Lynd * 2007 : À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or (His Dark Materials: The Golden Compass) de Chris Weitz : Serafina Pekkala * 2008 : Dark World (Franklyn) de Gerald McMorrow : Emily / Sally * 2009 : Cracks de Jordan Scott : Miss G * 2010 : Womb de Benedek Fliegauf : Rebecca * 2011 : Perfect Sense de David Mackenzie : Susan * 2012 : Dark Shadows de Tim Burton : Angélique Bouchard * 2014 : 300 : La Naissance d'un Empire (300: Rise of an Empire) de Noam Murro : Artémise Ire * 2014 : The Salvation de Kristian Levring : Madelaine * 2014 : White Bird (White Bird in a Blizzard) de Gregg Araki : Eve Connor * 2014 : Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle (Sin City : A Dame to Kill For) de Robert Rodriguez : Ava Lord * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) de Tim Burton : Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine * 2017 : Euphoria : Emilie * 2017 : D'après une histoire vraie de Roman Polanski Séries * 2011 : Camelot : Morgane * 2014 à 2016 : Penny Dreadful : Vanessa Ives Distinctions Récompenses * 60e cérémonie des British Academy Film Awards 2007 : Rising Star Award dans un thriller d'action pour Casino Royale (2006). * 12e cérémonie des Empire Awards 2007 : Meilleur espoir féminin dans un thriller d'action pour Casino Royale (2006). * 2014 : Golden Schmoes Awards de la meilleure séquence de l'année dans un thriller pour Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle (2014). Nominations * Nuit des Molières 2002 : Révélation théâtrale féminine de l'année pour Jalousie en trois fax * Prix du cinéma européen 2004 : Meilleure actrice européenne pour Innocents: The Dreamers * Teen Choice Awards 2005 : ** Meilleur baiser pour Kingdom of Heaven, partagé avec Orlando Bloom ** Meilleure scène d'amour pour Kingdom of Heaven, partagé avec Orlando Bloom * Golden Schmoes Awards 2006 : Meilleure T&A? de l'année dans un thriller pour Casino Royale * Irish Film and Television Awards 2007 : Meilleure actrice internationale pour Casino Royale * National Movie Awards 2007 : Meilleure interprétation féminine dans un thriller pour Casino Royale * Saturn Awards 2007 : Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Casino Royale * Chlotrudis Awards 2015 : Meilleure actrice dans un second rôle dans un thriller pour White Bird * Critics' Choice Television Awards 2015 : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique pour Penny Dreadful * Fangoria Chainsaw Awards 2015 : Meilleure actrice dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Penny Dreadful * Jupiter Awards 2015 : Meilleure actrice internationale pour Sin City : J'ai tué pour elle (2014). * Satellite Awards 2015 : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique pour Penny Dreadful * Critics' Choice Television Awards 2016 : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique pour Penny Dreadful * Fangoria Chainsaw Awards 2016 : Meilleure actrice dans une série télévisée dramatique pour Penny Dreadful * Golden Globes 2016 : Meilleure actrice dans une série dramatique pour Penny Dreadful Voix française ; En France En France, Eva Green a assuré le doublage d'une partie de ses rôles. Dans certains cas, elle a été doublée par d'autres comédiennes telles que Marie-Laure Dougnac ou Stéphanie Hédin. Sources * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eva_Green#Filmographie Notes A venir... en:Eva Green ro:Actori#Eva Green Catégorie:Acteurs/Actrices Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Personnes